La voix de l'épée
by Illyuz Liand
Summary: Ame ne sait plus qui elle est. Elle est persuadée de n'être qu'une épée maudite. Mais elle est pourtant bien plus que ça, et le capitaine des Heart en est persuadé. Quand il trouve une belle épée style médiévale à la lame couleur de la nuit, il est intrigué et sait qu'elle a quelque chose de spéciale. Mais qui peut-elle bien être ? Cela, ils seront deux à se le demander.
1. Prologue

_Je ne ressens rien. C'est peut-être le seul bon point de cette malédiction. Je peux penser et j'éprouve des sentiments tel que la peur ou la solitude, mais je ne ressens rien. Et en ce moment j'ai peur. Je sens qu'on me manipule mais je ne peux rien savoir de ce que l'on me fait. Je sais juste que j'ai peur. Et quand j'ai peur je me remets à penser à ma misérable vie._

 _Je suis née sur Grandline il y a au moins cinq cents ans, un vendredi 13 février, sous la neige. J'ai perdu le compte depuis le temps. Mes parents étaient tous les deux des chasseurs de pirates réputés et appréciés. Moi j'étais une petite fille étrange. Les cheveux blanc, la peau de la même couleur mais les yeux rouges sang. Je n'étais pas destinée à vivre longtemps d'après un médecin. Mais mes parents se sont battus et j'ai vécu. J'ai eu une belle enfance. Deux parents aimants qui m'ont appris dés mon plus jeune âge à me défendre. Plus je grandissais plus je devenais forte malgré mon apparence et ma constitution faible. J'ai fini par aider mes parents dans leur travail, chassant les pirates avec eux. Tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes._

 _Mais un jour, tout bascula. Mes parents avaient pour mission de trouver et tuer une pirate surnommée « La sorcière ». Je les avais accompagné comme toujours depuis que je savais tenir une épée. On est arrivé devant la cabane où la sorcière habitait. Le combat s'est engagé. Plutôt bien pour nous. Jusqu'au moment où la sorcière m'attrapa. Elle murmura de drôle de paroles et je me retrouvai dans mon épée, Ame. J'y ai passé tellement de temps que j'ai oublié jusqu'à mon propre nom. Mais j'ai gardé celui de mon épée. Ame. C'est mon nom._

* * *

Le célèbre Chirurgien de la mort, alias Trafalgar Law examinait son nouveau butin. Du rhum, des marchandises inutiles mais revendable, de l'or et quelques armes. L'une d'entre elles attira son attention. C'était une magnifique épée style médiévale. Une rareté. Mais elle avait une étrange particularité : sa lame était noir. Ce fut ce qui attira le regard du pirate. Il la prit dans ses mains et l'étudia sous toutes les coutures. Cette lame l'intriguait. Cette couleur si particulière brillait dans l'éclairage artificiel du submersible jaune. Law l'étudia sous toutes les coutures. Cette étrange lame lui rappelait une vieille légende qu'il avait souvent entendu chez Doflamingo. La légende d'Ame la lame vivante.

 _Il était une fois, quelque part sur l'immensité de l'océan une épée vivante. La Dévoreuse était son surnom. Elle tuait ses ennemis avec une violence inouï, pleurant du sang de ses adversaires. La Dévoreuse tuait seule. Elle n'avait pas de porteur. Mais certaines rumeurs disaient qu'elle était portée par la pluie. Ame. Ame la Dévoreuse. Ame la tueuse. Mais un jour, un jeune pirate survécu à son combat contre elle. Il réussit à dompter Ame. Et plus jamais La Dévoreuse dévora. Son propriétaire la garda jusqu'à la mort. Et même après. La Dévoreuse fut perdue à jamais._

Doflamingo avait longtemps cherché cette épée de légende. C'était comme ça que Law en avait entendu parlé. Bizarrement cette épée lui rappelait cette légende. Il leva la lame à la lumière pour l'examiner. Il fit un fin sourire et alla dans sa cabine pour l'examiner. Il se sentait observé quand il regardait cette épée.

« Mais qu'es-tu donc ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Attrapant un livre il commença ses recherches.

* * *

 _Je me sens bizarre. C'est la première fois que je sens quelque chose en cinq cents ans. Je bouge. Que se passe-t-il ? Je me regarde. Je me vois, je vois. Je suis humaine. Je redresse la tête. Un homme me regarde. Je me recule brusquement et tombe tentant de me cacher. Je suis totalement nue._

 _« Où suis-je ? Qui êtes vous ? »_


	2. Chapitre 1

Le célèbre brun regardait la faible créature que venait de devenir l'épée. Une humaine en apparence. Il eut un fin sourire en voyant son mouvement de recul et se leva pour se diriger vers son armoire. Il récupéra des vêtements et lui balança à la tête.

« Habille-toi, il se rassit à son bureau et la fixa, Alors dis moi, épée, qui es-tu ?

La jeune femme eut un temps d'hésitation. Cet homme l'impressionnait. Mais pourtant, c'était vraisemblablement lui qui l'avait sauvée de sa malédiction. Elle se redressa lentement et le regarda.

\- Je... je ne me souviens plus de mon nom... Mais mon épée s'appelait Ame. C'est comme ça que je m'appellerais maintenant. Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ?

\- Et bien miss Ame, depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cette épée ?, continua Law ignorant volontairement la question de la demoiselle,

\- Je... Je ne sais plus bien... cinq cents ans peut-être plus... Répondez moi qui êtes-vous?!

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres du brun alors qu'il se levait. Il s'approcha d'Ame et la regarda fixement dans les yeux.

\- Et bien miss, mon nom est Trafalgar Law. Mais ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre à l'avenir. Maintenant raconte moi comment tu t'es retrouvée dans ton épée. »

Ame le regarda dans les yeux en tremblant. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes elle se trouvait encore dans son épée et voilà que maintenant un homme lui redonnait sa forme humaine et exigeait de tout savoir d'elle. Elle tremblait de peur et se recula. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Son dos toucha le mur et elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait disparaître.

* * *

 _Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ? Suis-je de retour dans mon épée ? Oui. Oui je crois. C'est la même sensation qu'avant. Cette sensation de ne rien sentir. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour ça me rassurerait. Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance. Il me fait peur. Pourtant il m'a aidé. Pourquoi ? Qui est-il ? Comment a-t-il pu me faire redevir humaine ? Comment suis-je redevenue épée ? Ai-je rêvé de cet homme ? Non. Non je n'ai pas pu rêver des sensations que j'ai éprouvées. Alors quoi ? Je me sens partir. Je sens. Je suis redevenue humaine pour le secondes fois en peu de temps._

* * *

Law la regarda froidement. Il détestait qu'on essaye de lui fausser compagnie. Même si la demoiselle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part se changer en épée. Il esquissa un sourire sadique en lui attrapant le menton sans lui laisser le temps de se rhabiller.

« La prochaine fois que tu fais ça lorsque je te pose une question tu le regretteras miss. Compris ?

\- o-oui... Excusez moi, répondit-elle la voix tremblante de peur,

\- Bien. Maintenant réponds à ma question. »

Ame hocha alors la tête tremblante et commença son récit. Elle conta le combat contre la sorcière. Pendant toute cette partie de l'histoire le brun n'avait pas cillé et l'avait écouté sans un mot. Puis, lorsqu'elle aborda sa transformation en épée, le pirate lui coup la parole.

« Tu as étais victime d'un transfert d'âme. Tu ne vis plus que dans l'épée. Ton corps humain est mort.

\- M-mort ? M-mais comment alors ?

\- Ton âme a tellement fusionnée avec ton épée que vous n'êtes plus qu'une seule et même entité. C'est compliqué à expliquer pour le moment, surtout que je n'ai pas encore toutes les données. Mais je compte bien faire se réveiller tes capacités et voir ce que ça donne. Tu es bien trop précieuse pour que je passe à côté.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi alors ? V-vous allez m-me di-diséquer ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas., répondit-il dans un ricanement, Je t'abîmerai pas. Maintenant habille toi. Tu vas devoir vite t'habituer au sous-marin. A partir de maintenant tu seras ma subordonnée.

\- sous.. quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les autres t'expliqueront. Maintenant dépêche toi. »

Le brun la lâcha et se releva pour lui tourner le dos. Il retourna à son bureau pour remettre son bonnet sur sa tête. Puis il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme. Elle était habillée. Bien. Il lui fit signe et sortit de sa cabine. S'orientant facilement dans le labyrinthe de couloir qu'était le sous-marin il se rendit rapidement dans la salle commune où ses camarades devaient tous se trouver. Et il avait bien raison.

Derrière lui, la demoiselle le suivait, essayant de se repérer en vain. Elle regardait de tous les côtés, attentif aux moindres détails. Si bien que lorsque le brun s'arrêta devant une porte pour l'ouvrir, elle se cogna à son dos ne faisant plus attention à lui. Elle recula d'un pas en marmonnant des excuses, s'attendant à une remarque qui ne vint pas. Le brun s'était contenter de soupirer avant d'entrer dans la pièce en face d'eux. Cet homme l'impressionnait toujours autant et Ame avait décidé de s'enfuir dés que son sauveur/kidnapeur lui aurait révélé comment passer de sa forme d'épée à sa forme humaine. Elle voulait retrouver sa liberté si longtemps perdue. Et c'était l'occasion où jamais. Et pourtant elle savait au fond d'elle que son honneur l'en empêcherait. Cet homme l'avait sauvée de sa malédiction après tout. Et l'avait peut-être transformée en bénédiction. Alors elle devait au moins rester jusqu'à avoir remboursser sa dette. Elle s'en voudrait sinon. Elle salirait l'honneur de ses parents.

Les discussions dans la salle commune céssèrent aussitôt que leur capitaine entra accompagné de la jeune femme, jusque là inconnue au bataillon. Elle était blonde, des yeux couleur de l'améthyste et une peau très blanche. Tous furent étonnés de voir un telle beauté sur le sous-marin. Les regards convergèrent vers leur capitaine. Ils attendaient des explications convaincantes pour expliquer la présence de cette femme. Et surtout pourquoi ils ne l'apprenaient que maintenant. Les réponses ne tardèrent pas à venir de leur très cher capitaine.

« Voici Ame, votre nouvelle camarade. Aucuns gestes déplacés envers elle, c'est un membre à part entière de l'équipage alors traitez là comme tel., il les fixa un à un pour leur faire bien comprendre avant de se détourner vers la porte, ah et c'est une épée alors attention à vous. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, déglutissant. Mieux vallait obéir à leur capitaine et ainsi éviter les représailles. La demoiselle fut poussée gentiment vers eux avant que le brun sorte de la salle. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même alors qu'un rouquin s'approchait d'elle avec un grand sourire.

« Salut, moi c'est Shachi. Bienvenue ici. Tu sais tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, à part le capitaine qui est un peu grognon on est tous très gentils.

\- En-enchanté... »

Les différents membres de l'équipage se présentèrent un à un. Ame fut tout de suite impressionnée par Bepo, l'ours blanc était vraiment grand par rapport à elle et elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec lui. Mais elle fut tout de suite rassurée par Ban, le doyen et cuisinier de l'équipage. Elle se força à faire un petit sourire timide aux autres, essayant de retenir tous les prénoms. Une fois qu'ils se furent présentés, Shachi et un certains Penguin, elle le retiendrait facilement celui-la c'était marqué sur sa casquette, l'entraînèrent à leur suite pour lui faire visiter cet immense labyrinthe qu'était le sous-marin. Sa nouvelle vie promettait d'être mouvementée. Elle ne put retenir un sourire à cette pensée. Elle revivait enfin.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine qu'Ame s'était réveillée totalement nue sur le sous-marin des Heart pirate. Elle commençait tout juste à être peu moins timide avec certaines personnes. Shahci et Penguin, qui l'avaient prise sous leur aile sans lui demander son avis, faisaient parties de ces personnes. Ban le cuisinier avec qui elle passait pas mal de temps en faisait aussi parti. Par contre le capitaine et son second l'impressionnaient et la terrorisaient toujours autant. Malgré tous les efforts de ce dernier pour se faire ccpter par la demoiselle. Law lui, ne lui avait que très peu adressée la parole sauf pour lui annoncer qu'elle dormirait avec lui dans sa cabine et quelques autres petit trucs du genre. Il n'avait pas non plus aborder sa nature d'épée. Et Ame commençait à s'impatienter. Elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : apprendre à se servir des facultés vantées par le brun lors de leur première rencontre. Mais il lui faisait trop peur pour qu'elle ose lui poser directemment la question. Alors elle se taisait attendant simplement qu'il lui en parle.

L'équipage venait tou juste d'accoster sur une île estivale, au plus grand malheur de l'ours de l'équipage qui n'aurait pas craché sur un peu de fraîcheur, et Ame redécouvrait la vie. Law lui ordonna bien entendu de rester avec lui et elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Ensemble, ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, ils se dirigèrent vers la partie forêt de ceux qu'ils voyaient du submersible, laissant les autres faire les quelques courses dont ils auraient besoin pour la prochaine traversée. La demoiselle regardait tout autour d'elle, restant malgré tout le plus près possible du brun. Au bout d'un certains temps de marche, elle en avait perdu toute notion depuis un moment, ils arrivèrent en vu d'une base de la marine dissimulée par la forêt. Jetant un regard interrogatif à son compagnon de marche Ame s'arrêta. Elle tout juste le temps de voir un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon pour elle avant de se retrouver au beau milleu des marines qui s'entraînaient.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et Ame se mit à paniquer. Elle n'avait aucune arme sur elle et ne pouvait se défendre. Mais, juste au moment où les marines allaient se jeter sur elle, elle réalisa quelque chose et le temps sembla s'écouler plus lentement. Elle était sa propre arme. Elle devait bien pouvoir matérialiser sa propre arme pour se défendre. La demoiselle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Ou plutôt elle le savait tellement bien au fond d'elle qu'elle agissait instinctivement. Une épée noire apparut dans sa main droite. Et elle commença à se battre. Elle se souvenait des paroles que son père lui rabâchait tout le temps. _« L'art de combattre c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Si tu es la meilleure dans ton domaine alors tu le seras toujours, quelque soit l'âge que tu as »._ Ame se rendait maintenant compte de la véracité de ses propos. Elle agissait comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé de se battre en cinq cents ans. Autour d'elle les marines tombaient comme des mouches, souvent mortellement touché.

Mais malgré son aisance, son corps était encore faible et elle fut vite submergée. Elle se fit blesser à divers endroit et la panique reprit possession d'elle. Elle eut juste le temps de voir un coup d'épée fuser vers son cou puis se fut le trou noir.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Il fait sombre, où suis-je ? Suis-je redevenue épée ? Non. Non je ne pense pas. Je ressens des choses. J'entends des sons. Des hurlements pour être précise. Des hurlements d'agonies et de terreurs. Je sens aussi. Je respire l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Je peux savoir que je suis couverte d'un liquide poisseux. Du sang sans doute. J'en ai dans la bouche. Ce goût métallique qu'on ne peut oublier. Mais pourquoi ne vois-je pas ? Je ressens tout, j'agis mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi. J'ai l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur. Comme si des millions d'aiguilles sortaient de moi. Ou d'épées. Ça fait mal. J'ouvre les yeux. Je les avais fermés. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que c'était pour cela que je ne voyais pas._

Ame ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son carnage. Tous les marines étaient morts. Et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Ils avaient été déchiqueter de la pire manière qui soit. La demoiselle se demanda comment elle avait pu faire ça. Elle en était horrifiée. Il petit sifflement de surprise la fit se retourner brusquement, son épée toujours en main.

« Et bien miss Ame, je m'attendais à quelque chose de spectaculaire mais pas à ce point. Tu es bien au dessus de mes espérances. Allez vient, retournons au submersible. Shachi et Penguin ont dû te prendre des vêtements et ils doivent être rentré à cette heure-ci. Tu vas te changer et te laver de tout ce sang. Après nous discuterons. Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser tout ça. »

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête et le suivre, toute tremblante. Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Était-elle un monstre ? Et surtout pourquoi le brun l'avait-il mise dans une telle situation ? Sa dernière question avait une réponse toute trouvée : pour déclencher ses pouvoirs. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça inhumain.

Le brun lui jubilait. Il avait sous la main une arme véritablement puissante et destructrice. Ne restait plus qu'à lui apprendre à gérer tout ça et elle serait imbattable. Il en avait la certitude. Mais il devait d'abord faire quelque chose pour son esprit vraisemblablement brisé par toutes ses années de malédiction.

Tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, ils ne virent pas le flash de l'appareil photo qui photographia la demoiselle.

De retour au sous-marin, ils virent effectivement Shachi et Penguin qui discutaient joyeusement sur le pont, attendant le retour de leur capitaine et nouvelle camarade. Lorsqu'ils les virent arriver, ils se précipitèrent vers eux, les noyant de question sur le sang maintenant séché qui recouvrait la demoiselle. D'un geste de la main, le brun les fit taire, en leur assurant qu'elle allait bien. Puis récupérant les vêtements nouvellement acheté, il amena Ame jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il la laissa ensuite se laver et s'habiller toute seule pendant qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau pour noter dans un carnet les progrès de la jeune femme.

Une fois propre Ame s'arrêta devant le miroir avant de s'habiller. Depuis une semaine qu'elle avait repris une forme humaine, elle faisait ça tous les soirs en sortant de la douche, regardant ce corps ressemblant en tout point à un corps humain. La seule différence entre aujourd'hui et les autres fois : les blessures, qui s'étaient remises à saigner légèrement, qu'elle s'était faite en se battant aujourd'hui. Elle se souvenait qu'autrefois elle en comptait un grand nombre et qu'elle en était fière. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire nostalgique. Peut-être redeviendrait-elle un jour comme elle était avant, elle n'en savait rien, mais au fond d'elle même l'espérait de tout cœur.

Une fois habillée de ses nouveaux vêtements, elle rejoignit le brun et s'assit en face de lui. Elle leva timidement les yeux et le regarda. Il l'observa un moment avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Puis, tout en soignant ses blessures, il prit la parole.

« Tu as des compétences martiales impressionnantes. Je pensais qu'après plusieurs centaines d'années tu serais rouillée, je me suis trompé. Tu te débrouilles bien. Très bien même. Mais maintenant, parlons de ce que tu as fais après. »

Ame ressortit du bureau de Law totalement bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Était-elle vraiment un monstre ? Avait-elle vraiment fait ça ? Jusqu'où pouvait-elle aller ? Toutes ses questions sans réponses tournaient dans sa tête à l'étourdir. Elle ressentait le brusque besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Ce qu'elle fit en se rendant sur le pont du sous-marin. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Se postant face à la mer, elle le regarda tranquillement aller se cacher derrière l'immensité de l'océan.

 _C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?_

Ame sursauta en entendant une voix dans sa tête. « Qu-qui êtes-vous ? »

 _Chut, pense, parle dans ta tête si tu préfères. Je suis toi._

La demoiselle se prit la tête dans les mains. Que lui arrivait-il encore ?

 _Rien de bien grave ne t'inquiète pas. Je reprends. Je suis toi et tu es moi. Rien de bien compliqué tu vois._

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Qui était cette voix ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi elle ?

 _Je viens de te dire que j'étais toi. Je suis ta partie épée si tu préfères. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Hametsu._

Sa partie épée ? Elle entendait la voix de son épée? Mais pourquoi maintenant, après tant d'années passées dans la solitude ?

 _Parce qu'avant je ne pouvais pas idiote. Maintenant rentre il fait nuit et on va te chercher._

Nuit ? Ame redressa la tête et remarqua qu'effectivement le soleil avait fini sa longue course dans le ciel. Sa sœur la lune venait de prendre sa place, éclairant de sa faible lueur l'immensité salée. La demoiselle fit demi-tour et rentra dans le sous-marin. N'ayant pas faim, puis d'après ce que lui avait expliqué le brun elle n'avait techniquement pas besoin de manger, elle se dirigea directement vers la cabine du capitaine.

 _Non, pas tout de suite. Cherche la salle d'entraînement dont il t'a parlé tout à l'heure._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle y aller ? À quoi cela rimait-il ? Pourquoi à cette heure-ci ?

 _Pour t'entraîner banane. Et parce qu'à cette heure-ci il n'y aura personne. Tu dois apprendre à nous maîtriser. C'est impératif !_

Ame secoua la tête. Dire qu'elle était fatiguée serait un euphémisme. Elle n'avait qu'une envie se coucher dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec le brun et dormir.

 _Tu dormiras après. Imagine que tu blesses ton sauveur pendant la nuit à cause de ta non-maîtrise de notre don._

« Non ! » Cette idée la répugnait tellement qu'elle s'était exprimée à voix haute. Elle n'imaginait même pas blesser son sauveur. L'homme qui l'avait sortit de sa malédiction. Elle n'avait beau ne pas l'apprécier beaucoup elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le blesser d'une quelconque manière. Ce fut alors un avec soupire de résignation qu'elle partit à la recherche de cette fameuse salle. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche elle finit par la trouver. Mais elle eut la mauvaise surprise de la trouver occupée. En effet, Law se tenait dans un coin de la salle, torse nu, dégoulinant de transpiration, entrain de faire divers mouvements d'arts-martiaux qu'Ame n'avait jamais vu.

Après le repas, le brun s'était octroyé un petit moment dans la salle d'entraînement pour se défouler un peu. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à voir débarquer Ame. Il la jaugea du regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander la raison de sa présence ici.

« Je... euh et bien, avant je faisais toujours une séance d'entraînement avant de dormir. Pour rester au meilleur niveau tout le temps.

\- Très bien. Je vais te laisser t'échauffer puis tu me montreras ce que tu vaux à mains nues. »

Ame n'eut d'autre choix que de faire quelques mouvements pour s'échauffer avant de venir se placer face au brun qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Commença alors un long combat entre la demoiselle et son capitaine. Ame abandonna en première. Elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme physique, et était déjà épuisée avant d'entrer ici. Law s'arrêta de bouger et la regarda.

« Tu es plutôt douée, c'est bien. Ça fait ça de moins à gérer. Maintenant vas te reposer, c'est un ordre. »

Ame hocha la tête et ressortit rapidement. Une fois de retour dans la cabine du brun elle se coucha avec plaisir sur le lit et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

 _Pauvre idiote. Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer maintenant. Ton cauchemars commence._


	4. Info !

Bonjour à tous ! Que dire, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien publié de cette fic et ce pour des raisons personnelles sur lesquelles je ne m'étendrais pas. Passons directement à ce qui vous intéresse ( peut-être ?) : l'avenir de cette fanfiction. Il y a peu il m'est venue une envie de reprendre cette histoire. Mais en relisant j'ai remarqué plusieurs points dont je n'étais pas fière. Je vous annonce donc une REECRITURE des deux chapitres de cette histoire. Ceux publiés disparaîtront bientôt au profit des nouveaux tous beaux tous propres sur lesquels je travaille. Le synopsis sera le même car il me plaît toujours et qu'il m'offre de nombreuses possibilités. Je vous promets d'essayer d'avoir un rythme de publication régulier, sinon vous aurez droit de me kidnapper et de m'enfermer pour que j'écrive du matin au soir !

Voilà voilà, en espérant retrouver les quelques lecteurs que j'avais avant ! À très bientôt j'espère !


End file.
